Maybe Their Love is Cliché
by Sammy-chan17
Summary: Eren Jaeger, average high school student is maybe falling for Japanese new girl, Mikasa Ackerman? Short, lighthearted and made to hopefully entertain you for a small amount of time.


**A.N: I've not really been writing recently... Well, bits and bobs here and there but I haven't managed to finish any projects I've set out to do. Seconds, Minutes, Hours need updating but nothing's interested me recently and I've been obsessed with Shingeki no Kyojin so I decided I'd write a short and sweet EreMika oneshot? Might turn it into a bigger story overall if I wanted to so that's what I like about the writing style I used here. Hopefully I'll finish the "100 Drabbles of Klema" that I've been working on soon so that'll be my main goal right now.**

Maybe Their Love is Cliché

From afar, Eren would admire her. Watch her run with the rest of the girls. Her tight blue shorts hugging her petite hips and her white shirt creasing with every movement. Her short black hair would cover her face obstructing it from his view but hopefully one day, he'd get to see her in all her glorious beauty and not just from the posts he guarded on the football pitch.

He bumps into her in the corridor one day and her books fall to the floor like one of those clichéd high school boy meets girl movies. Normally, he'd gag at those kind of moments but when his green-blue eyes finally meet with her silver coloured ones he doesn't care.

In a conversation with his best friend, Armin, he discovers this girl's name. Mikasa Ackerman who had recently moved from Japan. She apparently also attends the same chess club Armin attends so Eren makes a little note in his mind to swing by that club one day, even if it's not his thing.

He comes in with Armin one Thursday afternoon, five minutes too early because Armin's a nerd that like to be punctual. Mikasa's the only one there so Armin nudges Eren, a signal that Eren very well understood. Eren and Mikasa politely greet each other and introduce themselves before the rest of the club begins to come in.

The next time they speak is at the library on a Tuesday the following week. Eren was checking out some books that his teacher, Miss. Zoë, had recommended he read. He had been walking out with the books that all seemed to focus around a duo named Sawney and Bean when he noticed Mikasa was standing by the manga section. He takes a deep breath and approaches her, trying to wow her with his knowledge on the manga series she was skimming over. After all, it was his favourite series and the main characters reminded him of himself, Armin and Mikasa.

They began to see each other on Tuesday lunch times when Mikasa read whatever new manga there was in the library and Eren just came by because he knew she'd be there. It became a weekly thing so she never questioned it.

Somehow, Eren managed to get Mikasa's number so they arranged a meeting (because Eren doubted Mikasa liked him enough to call it a date) on Saturday. Saturday came round quicker than he expected and before he knew it he was panicking to get ready.

Eren gets to the coffee shop late so he's embarrassed when he sees Mikasa standing outside and shivering, holding a cup of hot cocoa. He removes his red scarf that was a gift from his mother and wraps it awkwardly around her neck.

The Saturday meet ups at the the coffee shop somehow become a weekly thing too and Eren begins to find out more and more about Mikasa.

A Wednesday lunch spells disaster when he and Jean get into a fist fight when Jean starts flirting with Mikasa. Eren doesn't understand why he's so angry at Jean except from the fact he never liked Jean in the first place. Mikasa questions him when he's sat in the infirmary later as she holds an ice pack to his bruised cheek. Eren shrugs her off.

Mikasa isn't stupid. She knows about Jean's more than obvious crush on her and Eren's denial about well... everything. Sometimes, she can't believe she's falling in love with such an oblivious and naïve fool.

Friday is the day Eren realises he has no chance. Turns out Mikasa's been seeing the son of her father's friend every Saturday morning before she meets up with Eren for their afternoon coffee. She says that they're only friends but she reveals that she's scared her parents might force them to start a relationship as both of their families could benefit. Eren comforts her but decided to let his romantic feelings that he's only just realised for her go - or at least lock them in ther very back of his mind.

Eren's waiting for Mikasa on their Saturday meet up and he's pretty convinced she's not even going to show up because it's been an hour. She's probably with that rich boy and they're probably too busy eating each other's faces to care. He's surprised when he sees her gorgeous figure running towards him. She's panting heavily and wearing formal wear - long ruby dress and all. She kisses him and when he realises what the hell he's doing, he kisses her back.

Thomas, that rich son of her father's friend had proposed to her today and she was forced to get all dressed up. She rejected him of course but had gotten such a massive row from her grandpa and grandma. Her mother who quickly caught on that maybe, just maybe there was someone else, snuck her out and let her meet up with Eren.

Eren's couldn't believe that he, boring old Eren Jaeger had been Mikasa's first choice and now maybe her boyfriend? What happened to when all he could do was watch her practice with the girl's track team? He decides that he couldn't care less and rather keep kissing Mikasa so that's exactly what he does.


End file.
